Lost
by shannyfish
Summary: The Wraith return to Atlantis. Spoilers for seasons one and two.
1. Helplessness

**Author:** atlantis child (Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl Lost

**Chapter: **1 – "Helplessness"

**Summary: **The Wraith return to Atlantis again. Spoilers for all seasons one and two.

**Genres: **Angst, Drama,Mystery & Suspense

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Abuse, Character Death, Torture, Violence

_Author's Note: I apologize now for any errors I may make… I tried to make sure the things I were iffy on were really gonna work with a friend, so hopefully anything I may have messed up isn't too bad! If it is, then I'll just say it's my own insanity version ;)_

Wraith darts ran their courses as close to the city as possible, dropping down Wraith and sweeping up food as they went. A couple of the darts targeted towers and crashed into them sending the occupants all over the place.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard could only keep off the incoming Wraith with his fellow puddle jumper pilots. With the chair out of probes and the city with not enough power to hold up the shield, the jumpers were the only line of defense. Yes, there were ground troops firing, but not nearly as many as the last time the Wraith had attacked Atlantis directly. The Daedalus was currently on its way, but John saw it as useless. It was much too far away to help them now.

The horror he saw, the city falling to the Wraith. But he knew that would not happen. They had safe guards in place. Earth would be protected. The crystal to dial to Earth had been moved from Atlantis to its Alpha Site long before the Wraith had even arrived. Sheppard had watched as the city's remaining personnel had been scooped up and taken by the Wraith. More darts had even crashed into the ancient city… Flames and smoke occupied much of the once majestic city of the ancients.

Helplessness was a horrible feeling. And that's what he felt. Try as he may, his efforts seemed like nothing. Ultimately when he lost all contact with Atlantis, and he could feel it was lost; he called for the remaining puddle jumpers to leave Atlantis. They'd go into hiding and wait for the Daedalus to return.

He had promised. Promised that if all seemed lost he wouldn't turn it into a suicide mission. But it had been a suicide mission, not for him, but for the Atlantis personnel. He had lost Elizabeth. Losing Atlantis wasn't making his heart feel like it was being squeezed, it was the fact that she had been there when Atlantis had been lost.

John let his head fall and let his tears fall. He should have insisted she leave, but he knew even then she wouldn't have left. He could remember her face so clearly. Remember when he had first met Elizabeth, when they had first left for Atlantis, when he had last seen her. John could hear her voice trying to reassure him and then later the whole city that all would be well, as she had done before he had left.

The evacuation of Atlantis had begun even before the Wraith had come. They had had enough warning of the impending event and the size of it that they were able to move the Athosians to a new site along with any non-essential personnel. It had been hard to give up like that so quickly, but the size of the fleet had shaken them all. Colonel Caldwell had taken the Daedalus back to Earth to retrieve more supplies to help defend Atlantis against the Wraith, but his calculations had been off. The Wraith had come before the Daedalus could return.

When the Daedalus finally arrived, the Wraith had left. The puddle jumpers were cloaked above the planet. Caldwell didn't even ask for details, instead just ordered the jumpers back to Atlantis.

Caldwell along with a tactical team and a medical team transported down to Atlantis and slowly made their way towards the jumper bay. He found Sheppard along with the rest of the jumper pilots waiting. "My teams are making sure its all clear," Caldwell told them.

Sheppard merely nodded and pulled out his weapon and Atlantean life signs detector. There was no use in them just standing there. They might as well be doing something productive.

"Colonel—"

"Move out," Sheppard called to his small team. He didn't want to hear Caldwell's excuses…his sympathy… He just wanted to get this done with. To find out and see for himself that she was gone.

And he did…

All personnel were gone. They had found a few skeletons, but no one alive. Colonel Sheppard had remained solely in military mode. He'd grieve for Elizabeth and the others later…

TBC…


	2. Personal Grief

** Author: ** atlantis child (Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl  
**Title:** Lost  
**Chapter: **2 – "Personal Grief"  
**Summary: **The Wraith return to Atlantis again. Spoilers for all seasons one and two.  
**Genres: **Angst, Drama,Mystery & Suspense, Missing Scene  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Abuse, Character Death, Torture, Violence

_ Author's Note: I apologize now for any errors I may make… I tried to make sure the things I were iffy on were really gonna work with a friend, so hopefully anything I may have messed up isn't too bad! If it is, then I'll just say it's my own insanity version ;)  
_

_------------------------------------------------------_

Personnel had been summoned back to Atlantis. Beckett had identified the skeletal remains through DNA. And Sheppard wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved that none of them were Elizabeth. At least she didn't suffer? Or was she? He'd rather think she had been taken aboard one of the ships that had broken up and was in the ocean. That she hadn't suffered.

"Colonel…?" Carson called for about the sixth time. His face was fully of worry and concern. "John," he finally said placing his hand on the other man's shoulder. He was surprised he hadn't gone to his quarters or had some kind of a breakdown. Military training was the only thing Carson could think of to explain it. It was unnatural and he blamed the military. The man was like a walking time bomb.

"Caldwell's reported them all as killed in action," he said quietly.

He sighed sadly, "I know. Teyla wants to return. Caldwell wanted me to check with you. Without Elizabeth…you're in charge…"

John let his head drop and his eyes close. It was Elizabeth's expedition, he thought. There had been a reason she had been put in charge. "Tell her she can return."

Doctor Beckett nodded before patting Sheppard's shoulder.

"Warn her first," Sheppard added as an after thought.

"Aye, I will," he said before leaving him.

He had ended up on the balcony he'd often talked to Elizabeth on. It was like their place. A neutral ground.

i "John, remember the storm?" Elizabeth asked leaning against the railing, her hands together against her abdomen. She was just watching him.

He smiled at her, "Like I could forget."

"I never thanked you—"

"You don't need to," John interrupted.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you really think I'd let Koyla take you? Damn the Genii. I would have done…something to kill everyone by now if you had been lost."

She smiled, "I doubt that."

"I don't think I could I could get off with my adorable boyish looks in this galaxy," he told her trying to act serious.

Elizabeth couldn't help, but laugh at that. "Adorable boyish looks, huh? And he told you that?"

"You did," he said and a grin appeared when a confused look crossed her face. "Just now. Plus…it's common knowledge."

Shaking her head in amusement, she spoke again, "You are impossible, John."

"You always say that. Perhaps I should start becoming offended."

"I only say it because it's true," Elizabeth told him.

"True? That I'm adorable?" he teased walking closer.

"I think you just like hearing yourself," she told him laughing a bit.

John reached out and placed two fingers under her chin. He lifted it so he could see her face and her beautiful green eyes. He loved those eyes. How they sparkled with excitement when they found something new about Atlantis. He just smiled at her and moved his face so his lips were only inches from hers, their eyes still looked. John smiled more when he felt one of her hands on the side of his face. "Are you hitting on me, Doctor Weir?"

"John—"

But before she could say anything, he leaned in and brushed her lips with his. The moment felt right…and when it was right…it was right. Finally, he broke the kiss for air. Her eyes were closed, but slowly opened. Brushing some of her dark curls from her face he whispered, "I've been waiting to do that…for a long time."

Elizabeth smiled and blushed slightly. She had been wanting to as well, but with all of her over-thinking and over-analyzing, she had talked herself out of even considering a romantic relationship with Major John Sheppard. But with that kiss, he had banished all the thoughts and analysis away.

"How about dinner later?" he asked still staring at her.

She nodded. "That would be wonderful."

"You need to do that more," he commented.

A curious look came over her, "What?"

"Smile."

That comment made her smile brightly in response, "I smile," she told him.

Softly, he kissed her lips lightly, "Not enough."

TBC


	3. Have You Lost Your Heart?

** Author: **atlantis child (Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl  
**Title:** Lost  
**Chapter: **3 – "Have You Lost Your Heart?"  
**Summary: **The Wraith return to Atlantis again. Spoilers for all seasons one and two.  
**Genres: **Angst, Drama, Mystery & Suspense, Missing Scene  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Abuse, Character Death, Torture, Violence

_ Author's Note: I apologize now for any errors I may make… I tried to make sure the things I were iffy on were really gonna work with a friend, so hopefully anything I may have messed up isn't too bad! If it is, then I'll just say it's my own insanity version ;)  
_

_------------------------------------------------------_

"Why not extend our search? People may be alive on the Wraith ships!" Teyla argued. "Why have you given up on them?"

"We don't even know /where/ all those ships are now! They could be on the other side of the galaxy for all we know!" John argued back.

"But there are three here," she said sternly, but not as an argument this time. She hated seeing him like this. It was like he had died inside.

He sighed, "They're at the bottom of the ocean."

"Atlantis survived there for ten thousand years," she pointed out.

"When the shield was in place."

"How can you be so sure that the shields inside the Wraith ships have not kept them alive?" Teyla pressed, her voice becoming soft. "They could still be saved."

"Caldwell—"

"I don't care what he says! What does your heart say? The John Sheppard I knew wouldn't accept defeat so easily."

He ran the palm of his hand wearily across his face. She was right. But it just didn't seem possible. It had been hours…and it was now dark out…the chances in his mind were extremely low. He couldn't imagine them going to those ships and finding Elizabeth alive.

"You can't be serious," Caldwell stated, his arms crossed over in front of him.

"And yet… I am," John responded trying to remain calm. He had finally decided he should at least check the sunken sections of the Wraith ships surrounding Atlantis. After Teyla had brought it up, it had been all that he could think of. Sheppard's mind had been racing at the thought of it.

Caldwell had a disgusted look on his face, "I think you're letting your emotions interfere. You're starting to sound like a civilian."

"Do you understand exactly how many people we lost? All of them important to this expedition. They can't be replaced," Sheppard told the colonel putting great emphasis on the last part.

"Actually, they can and they /will/ be replaced," Colonel Caldwell told him. "Just like you can be replaced. No one is absolutely invaluable."

"Eli—Doctor Weir would say different," he argued getting angry.

"Doctor Weir is dead, Colonel," Caldwell told him leaning against the desk and staring into Sheppard's eyes.

John stood up, "Why don't you take the Daedalus and just leave?"

Glaring, he asked, "Is that an order?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"No one's put you in charge," Caldwell pointed out. "I outrank you."

Tilting his head a bit John spoke up again, "I think the Wraith did when they wiped out most of our personnel. The Daedalus is /your/ responsibility. Atlantis isn't." He glared at Caldwell, "We /will/ be investigating those Wraith ships. It's a chance to possibly find and rescue some of our people."

"A chance," Colonel Caldwell repeated levelly as he straightened and crossed his arms over his chest. "There's no hope they're down there, let alone /alive/."

"There's a possibility, so there is hope."

Caldwell dropped his arms, "Is that what you're relying on now? Hope?"

"If it works," John said, "Then yes."

"So, does this mean you want me to take the Daedalus and leave?"

"If you're not gonna help, then yes."

Colonel Caldwell shook his head at Sheppard and then left.

TBC…


	4. Ziploc Bag

**Title:** Lost

**Author:** atlantis child (Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl The Wraith return to Atlantis again. Spoilers for all seasons one and two.

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Mystery & Suspense, Missing Scene

**Warnings:** Abuse, Character Death, Torture, Violence

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 4 "Ziploc Bag"

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it's taken me so long to add to this story! I…sort of forgot about it? shakes head Don't you love how life can turn you around so much and make you forget stuff that you're working on? So annoying! But alas, hopefully I'll be all about adding to the Atlantis fics ;)

The Wraith had killed few, but captured many more. Those they had captured had either been retrieved from their hibernation in the darts or had been marched right into cells. Either way, they were all deposited in the same area. Wraith cells. And when the ships were shot down, they had simply been tossed about and injured even more so than they originally had been before the ship had slowly begun to flood.

"Please tell me that they're not thinking that they can simply go into hibernation mode like some bear sleeping through winter!" Rodney exclaimed after they hadn't seen Wraith walking about in some time. The water level had been slowly increasing ever since the crash.

"Anyone else hungry?" someone asked.

Rodney turned around, his face showing just how panicked he was. "How can you be hungry at a time like this?" He paused for a minute before opening his mouth again, "Wait/I'm/ hungry! Don't we have something to eat? Like…one of those Nutri-Grain bars? Or-or a Powerbar?"

Elizabeth was sitting in the water with her back up against the wall watching them all. She took comfort in the fact that they hadn't left Atlantica. Atlantis was close, she could almost feel it, and she knew that Sheppard would come for them. "Rodney, none of us were carrying packs or anything…and even if we were…the Wraith would have taken it away anyways. We just have to sit and wait. Sheppard and Caldwell are out there. I'm sure it won't be long until they're down here."

Hysterical laughter filled the cell, causing everyone to look in Rodney's direction. "Right…I'm sure military genius is gonna get them /down/ here /under/ water and completely able to mount a rescue mission."

"The Daedalus does have a transporter," someone pointed out.

"And /how/ much water do they have to try to find us through?" he asked before starting to pace. "And as we all waste away down here…and may I add we'll soon be freezing when more water comes in here? Do you know what these conditions are doing to my brain? Precious brain cells are being lost!"

"I think he's lost it," someone whispered to the person next to them.

"Hey! I have no /lost/ it!" he yelled at them hearing the whispering. He paused and sighed, his shoulders slumping, "Well-well…maybe I have…"

"Rodney. Just calm down. Zelenka's up there, too," Elizabeth spoke up. She had been sitting for some time. The Wraith had fed on her for a brief couple seconds, but did she feel weak and then she had been thrown around in the crash. Her legs had been hit pretty hard, and she was sure that she was completely bruised up and down. The water was already making her cold. But keeping a good image in front of her team. She felt like shivering though.

Rodney huffed, "Don't get me started on Zelenka." He sighed and started to pace. "You know what this is like? Like being in a Ziploc bag with a rock in it and being thrown into the ocean… That stupid flimsy seal is slowly giving way and letting in the water, but still keeping us inside." When he saw the looks he was getting he pointed to his injury. His head had made contact with the bulkhead causing it to bleed pretty bad for a while, but now was just crusted. "I'm injured, be kind. And if I'm crazy, it's a genius type of crazy anyways."

"Doctor Weir," one of the others said a bit worried.

The water had risen several more inches in the last couple of hours and everyone had become worried, when Doctor Weir had fallen asleep sitting against the wall and then had started to shiver. It wasn't just mild shivering, it was the kind that made her whole body shake, and made everyone else shiver just from watching. The water was cold, there was no doubt about it, it was direct in from the ocean with no heating.

"They're not coming," another said.

Rodney stepped forward and leaned over and shook Elizabeth. "Wake up, Elizabeth," he said firmly and almost desperately. He wasn't about to let her get off that easily. Plus, he knew he'd need someone to talk him down later.

The shaking was what mostly woke Elizabeth, but she was so cold. It seemed better to stay in the cold place that she was already in than to make the effort of waking up and opening her eyes. She was tired…weak…hurt… But it was no use, and she knew exactly who it was, there was no way he would let her just freeze there unconsciously. He was too demanding to just let them be how they were.

Forcing her eyes opened, she felt the cold even more intensely and when she tried to move her legs and bend her knees sharp pain shot up her legs. Tears forced their way out of her tear ducts and down her cheeks. She was just so cold that it hurt. Rodney tried to help her up, but her body didn't feel up to it. "No…"

"Elizabeth, you'll freeze."

"I don't think I could manage standing for long," she told him trying to stay as calm as possible. "The water's still low enough where I can still sit here," she reasoned and tried not to think about how long that would truly last.

TBC


	5. Rest Needed

**Title:** Lost

**Author:** atlantis child (Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl The Wraith return to Atlantis again. Spoilers for all seasons one and two.

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Mystery & Suspense, Missing Scene

**Warnings:** Abuse, Character Death, Torture, Violence

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 5 "Rest Needed"

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it's taken so long! My brain's been on vacation…and I swear still is! So, the chapter's a bit shorter than usual.

What do you want now, Colonel?

Caldwell did not sound very happy, but Sheppard really didn't care at the moment. "We might need your help, Colonel."

Oh now you need my help… And here I was under the impression that you wanted me gone… Make up your mind, Sheppard.

"We need your help to mount a rescue mission," Sheppard explained.

That would be a waste of time. Those people are long dead.

He swore Caldwell just wanted to let them die so that he could get command of Atlantis. "We're only asking you to use your transporter to transport a jumper with a team under the water… We understand that you can't get a lock on the ships and the people inside."

Sheppard, are you asking me to assist you on a suicide mission? Because we know damn well that there could be Wraith crawling in those sunken ships…

"I'm asking for assistance. I'll die in my own way and in my own time," he said annoyed.

John sat in the medical bay waiting for Carson Beckett. Zelenka and his team were doing the last adjustments to retrofitting the puddle jumper to make sure it would be completely ready for water travel. They would be using the Daedalus' transporter to get under the water only because it would limit the trauma to the jumper and the team that would be inside. He knew diving into the water could cause quite an impact.

"Have ya been waiting long, Colonel?" Carson asked walking over to the man.

Looking up, being brought away from his thoughts, John tried to smile. It was a small smile and a fake one, but it was still there. "I was wondering if you'd come with us… It'll be a bit of a tight squeeze, but Weir and McKay are down there… One of them could be seriously injured…and you know how Rodney is if he gets even a paper cut."

"Aye…you'd need your team to tie'em up to save him to himself." Carson nodded wearily and then went to pulling out what he would need to take with him. "If we're going to be a tight squeeze with the rescue team, then wha'dya plan on doing when we get to the survivors?" he asked looking over at Sheppard. There were flaws in the man's plans, but he figured that it was just because he was so concerned about Weir.

"They'll be another shuttle…it's going to take time to make everything work…" John sighed and rubbed his face, "I just hope we have enough time…"

"Have you slept?" Carson asked.

John nodded, "I slept."

"When?"

Shrugging his shoulders, John held in a yawn. He hadn't slept much at all since he had returned to Atlantis from the jumper…the sleep he had managed was littered with nightmares and he had woken up panting and in a sweat. Images of what he may find at the bottom of Atlantica's ocean scared the hell out of him.

"John," Carson said, his voice gentle and the voice of a friend, as he set his hand on his friend's shoulder, "You won't do any of them any good unless you get some rest."

"We're leaving soon…"

"Then just a wee bit of rest."

John nodded and mumbled a promise before dragging himself up and heading for the door. He had no intention of sleeping, it was only hours away before they needed to go and try to get to Elizabeth. He wasn't going to sleep until he had Elizabeth back on Atlantis safe and sound. There was just no way he'd be able to actually sleep until that happened, and he knew when it ultimately did happen that he'd most likely sleep for three days straight.

TBC…


	6. Sheppard Save

**Title:** Lost

**Author:** atlantis child (Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl The Wraith return to Atlantis again. Spoilers for all seasons one and two.

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Mystery & Suspense, Missing Scene

**Warnings:** Abuse, Character Death, Torture, Violence

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 6 "Sheppard. Save."

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I'm hoping this all makes sense! But feel free to tell me otherwise! Constructive criticism is always welcome!

The water had steadily risen, forcing those held prisoner to stay above the water. The water was about waist deep for most of the expedition members, with Elizabeth Weir held up by Rodney and another. "Elizabeth! Dammit! You have to stay awake!" he yelled, his voice shaking from the freezing cold. He looked around and the ones who looked the worst off were the women, which probably explained why Elizabeth was so badly off. The women all seemed to have the least fat on them, their lips were blue, their faces a sickly pale color. Everyone was shaking. Rodney hadn't felt cold like this since he and Elizabeth had been forced out onto one of the grounding stations in the middle of a massive storm by Kolya of the Genii.

"Rodney, don't shake her like that!" Evie, one of the scientists that had also been captured scolded. Her arms were snuggly wrapped around herself, even though it was doing no use to keeping her warm. Her fingers were as cold as her toes were. Her lips she knew were blue, she had already been told that. But she figured that if Doctor Weir wasn't conscious then at least she didn't have to be in pain like the rest of them. The cold was making her joints hurt, and any movement just made things hurt more. "Just leave her alone," she said, her words disjointed from her teeth chattering.

"Lantis…" Elizabeth mumbled sleepily. Her eyes were closed and her body was slung between Rodney and Ivan, one of the Russian scientists.

"She alive, that is what matters," Ivan said putting his opinion out to the group.

Rolling his eyes, Rodney let out a frustrated sigh. "No one asked for your two cents, and I mean two cents. It's sad that you're the best that Russia has." Rodney received a pissed off growl from the Russian.

"Rodney!" a couple of the others scolded in unison.

"What!" Rodney said his voice practically cracking. "The truth hurts."

Sighing, Marcus spoke up, "The truth is…" he said letting his voice trail off as he let his teeth chatter for a second before finishing his sentence. "That we're all going to die in here." Marcus Lewein was a marine, a first lieutenant, and knew that this wasn't a situation they were going to get out of. "We all should just accept that. Accept it and let all of us die peacefully."

"Shut the hell up, Lewein!" Rodney yelled. "No one's dying."

"Yet," Ivan added.

"AT ALL," Rodney corrected. He stuttered as he continued, "They're gonna come—Zelenka's—and the jumper—and Sheppard—and poof." It all made sense in Rodney's head, but from the confused looks on the others' faces it seemed like his hope of being rescued was not relayed to the others as he had planned. "Sheppard. Save." He figured that simple statement might work better. He wasn't the only ones losing…or having brain cells frozen from being in the cell.

Two puddle jumpers had been positioned so that they would float above the wreckage and that was where a quarter of the marine detail John had chosen to go down in the jumper with him had ended up. Carson had insisted on having room in case there were any serious injuries, plus he didn't see how they could transport too many survivors at a time with the jumper jam packed. After Caldwell had argued with Sheppard, Carson had butted in and had threatened to blame the deaths of those in the Wraith ships on Caldwell for not helping. That had gotten the colonel to assist them in transporting the jumper underwater.

"We sure we're not gonna sink?" Sheppard asked looking back at Zelenka.

With a shrug, Radak responded simply, "This is all new to me."

"Great answer, Radak," Carson said shaking his head. "How do we know which ship the survivors are in? Will the Lantian life scan be able to break through all the water and the ships?"

"Let's hope so," John said as he brought up the scanner to start from the farthest point and work its way over. He didn't think there would be any life signs in the darts or smaller ships, but the larger ones…those would have survivors and he hoped one of them would hold Elizabeth. He just hoped that she was okay.

"Did anyone hear that?" Rodney asked, his voice stuttering, but laced also with panic. He was sure he had heard the hull groan. What if this was the end? What if there was going to be a huge wave of water about to wash them all out of existence? His mind raced trying to figure out how long it would take them to drown. Would it be painful?

"Crazy," was the only word Ivan spoke before motioning in Rodney's direction. He swore that Rodney McKay had finally lost it.

Most of the people were leaning against others shaking, with teeth chattering, and their eyes only half open. Evie was one of those people, "Sheppard would have come by now if he thought we were alive," she pointed out. "That's if anyone's left on Atlantis."

"Why is the ship moving?" Elizabeth whispered barely opening her eyes. Tilting her head just a bit to look up at Rodney for an answer, she wondered what she had missed. "I feel…floating…"

Rodney frowned; she had picked a perfect time to come around. "The ship isn't moving…the water's just moving in…" Her eyes seemed so blank; he figured this was why he had been yelled at before for trying to wake her. He could see how it would be better not to know. "Sheppard's coming," Rodney told her trying to sound confident.

Nodding, Elizabeth took that into her mind before letting her eyes slide closed. "Sheppard…" she whispered. It was a comforting thought that John Sheppard would be their white knight like always. Soon, they would all be back on Atlantis. Safe.

"What's wrong?" Carson asked seeing the look on Sheppard's face.

What John Sheppard saw truly was horror. There were some life signs…mostly packed into small areas, he could only guess they were cells. But the ships' hulls had opened in the crash and water had slowly seeped in. There weren't huge air filled areas. They'd have to do this with very calculated moves. "We might be too late."

"But there's life signs," Carson argued. "We just have to get to them."

John sighed and looked at Carson, "But how do we get into the ship and get the survivors back to the jumper without us all drowning?"

Zelenka's eyes widened, "If we find a section of the ship that has an air pocket, perhaps we can make it so that there can be a hole the size we need and then jam the jumper's back end into it. Of course, that will cause more water to leak into the hive ship and most likely the jumper, but that is the only safe way I'm seeing getting any of the survivors out alive."

"That sounds dangerous," Carson said looking over at the Czech.

Shrugging, John thought about it, "You obviously haven't heard many of Rodney's plans." It was true though, this was going to be dangerous. But wasn't it worth it? So many of the expedition were in the hive ships including Elizabeth and Rodney. They were two important people that the Atlantis Expedition needed, without them, would the expedition really keep going? Or would it just all shrivel up and die? "It's worth a shot," John spoke up before making the correct adjustments and preparations to go about to the side of the hive ship that had a good size air pocket and a place where they'd be able to punch through and plug it up with the jumper.

"This means we'll need to get everyone from each ship into the jumper. Or else we'll be playing God," Carson pointed out grimly. He figured it was possible, but it wouldn't be comfortable and possibly not safe.

"Better to save some," John said before readying the jumper to maneuver.

TBC…


	7. Can We Argue About this at the Jumper?

**Title:** Lost

**Author:** atlantis child (Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl The Wraith return to Atlantis again. Spoilers for all seasons one and two.

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Mystery & Suspense, Missing Scene

**Warnings:** Abuse, Character Death, Torture, Violence

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 7 "Can We Argue About This Back at the Jumper?"

**Author's Notes:** It's hard to visualize this as I'm writing it…so if it seems off, I blame it on the lack of visualizations. LOL. I like to be able to see things happening or know how things will react, but I couldn't really sink a ship, punch some holes in the hull and watch the water seeping in and then know the true impact of the jumper, so bear with me! LOL. Okay, so this chapter is uber short, but I shall add to this one ASAP!

John and his small team of Marines stayed close as Carson stayed in the middle. They trudged through the water that had entered into the ship with their guns held ready in case any stray Wraith decided to jump them. "Too bad the Wraith aren't like the Wicked Witch of the West," John muttered.

Carson just rolled his eyes, that was just like Sheppard. When he heard the Marines agreeing he wondered exactly if these men knew that things like that were only fictional. He was surprised with the things some people came up with. Usually it was how Rodney got hurt, but occasionally it was the odd pop cultural references from other expedition members.

Holding the Lantian life signs detector up, John led the group down the hall and as they got closer they could see the cell. There were a good dozen or so in the cell shivering with their arms wrapped around themselves. John's smile fell though when he realized that neither Elizabeth nor Rodney were in the cell. He had hoped that they'd pick the winning cell first. He just wanted to know she was okay…that she was alive. Staying back, he watched as one of the Marines forced open the cell and freed the Atlantis personnel. "Have any of you seen Doctor Weir?" he asked wondering if they knew at the very least if she was alive. When there was head shaking all around, his frown deepened. "McKay?"

"We heard yelling earlier," one of them explained, "It could have been directed at McKay. I heard something that sounded like 'Kay'."

"Thanks," John responded. That gave him a bit of hope that at least his friend was alive, but that still didn't help with Elizabeth. He watched as Carson quickly checked them all medically. "Why don't you take the jumper up to meet up with the other one," John suggested.

"If the jumper moves from its position, this whole section will flood," Carson argued. "Zelenka's already explained all this to you. Are you suicidal?"

John just looked at the doctor for a minute, "If I get through into the next sealed off section then I'll be fine."

"It won't be sealed off no more if you go through it."

"I'll be careful."

"You're gonna get yourself killed, that's what you're gonna do," Carson argued.

One of the Marines finally interrupted, "Can we argue this with Zelenka back in the jumper?"

"No."

Carson grabbed John's sleeve and started to pull him in the direction of the jumper, "You are not going to commit suicide on my watch."

John groaned and just gave in…for the time being. When they got back to the jumper he'd devise a better plan with Zelenka's help. He knew by the time they got the survivors they had found so far to the other jumper and then made it back that he'd already have found other survivors. It just made sense, he thought. But maybe he was the only one making sense.

"You should not go alone," Zelenka said putting his two cents in. "You might need at least two people."

Carson nodded, "You should at least take two of the Marines with you."

Zelenka nodded in agreement.

"Fine," John conceded. "Two Marines…of /my/ choosing," he emphasized. After John chose which of the Marines he waned to take, he set out with the proper gear. They had exactly fifteen minutes. Five to make it to the section of hull they needed to breech, to breech it, and then to close up the breech. At that time the jumper would pull away from the hull and a mass of water would flood the section.

TBC…


	8. The Rescue

**Title:** Lost

**Author:** atlantis child (Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl The Wraith return to Atlantis again. Spoilers for all seasons one and two.

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Mystery & Suspense, Missing Scene

**Warnings:** Abuse, Character Death, Torture, Violence

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 8 "The Resuce"

**Author's Notes: **none.

The water flooded cell had become silent since they had felt the ship's hull groan and add the two additional feet of water. It was dark; the lighting that was still active made the ripples of the invading water dance across the ceiling. Everyone knew what everyone else was thinking. No one was coming to save them. They were all going to die and there was no hope of any kind of survival. They were at the bottom of the ocean; even if they weren't trapped there was no way they could make it to the surface alive.

The ship let out a horrendous groan making Rodney think the end was coming. He held Elizabeth tightly, keeping her head above water, just as a wave of water crashed into the cell causing almost all of the occupants to let out screams. "No one came up with a genius plan to escape yet, have they?" Rodney called out panicked. But when people stared back at him, he just got more worked up. "Me saving the day in these kinds of situations only works when Sheppard's here," Rodney informed them. "I-I suppose everyone should like to make amends for sins and all that now…"

"Sheppard!" one of the female scientists called out.

Rodney rolled his eyes in response, his voice echoing how stupid he thought the person was, "Yelling 'Sheppard' isn't going to trick me," he informed them. "My brain's not going to kick into 'great genius escape plans' mode."

"Why not!"

Blinking, Rodney suddenly wondered if he had lost it. He knew John Sheppard's voice when he heard it. "Good, maybe I'm already dead," he mumbled as he rubbed his face, forgetting that he was helping hold Elizabeth up. But when everyone shouted at him, he immediately grabbed her and hoisted her back up.

Sheppard and his team now included four additional military personnel and two scientists which they had found in a previous cell. "Okay, everyone to the back of the cell!" he yelled. "We're going to try and blow the door." Of course, that was if the water didn't interfere. Giving the group the chance to move back, John surveyed the group. Most looked tired, worn, and pale if not blue. And then he saw Elizabeth. She was alive, she had to be… Otherwise why would they be going to so much trouble of keeping her head above water?

John and his team moved back away from the door and watched it blow from a safe distance before he ordered people to help those inside the cell. He moved to the opening and looked toward Rodney. "How's she doing?" he asked worry filling his voice.

"Not good," Rodney informed him and looked at Elizabeth's limp body as Ivan took her and carefully passed her through to the Marines waiting on the other side. "She hasn't been conscious for a while…"

Moving over to the Marines, John took her from them and tried his best to carry her, so she wouldn't be dragged, and yet keep her head above the water also. They needed to find where the jumper was…hopefully it was in their section… John wasn't sure though if they could handle the jumper punching in and letting more water in, let alone the fact that that would also flood the jumper. "The next section isn't very flooded," John said aloud. "Let's try and even things out," he suggested. Treading water was far preferred over practically having to swim. He watched as the Marines got the new additions to their group to move in the direction to the next section. He watched as a small smirk formed on his lips as the Marines grouped the scientists together. He followed them wanting to be able to go slowly with Elizabeth.

Most of what had to be done luckily could be done without him; John found out, as he watched the Marines and scientists work on a blocked access to the other section. He leaned against a wall so that when the water started to break through into the next section that he and Elizabeth wouldn't be dragged under. The water level started to sink as more debris was moved. He forced himself to brace for it, and heard the Marines passing along the same sentiment to the scientists just in case they weren't aware of what happened when you changed the pressure between rooms.

The quick rush of water past them leveling out to about waist mid thigh level and the slight yell from scientists gave John the sign that it was a good time to move into the next section. "Okay, let's wall it up," he said and motioned for Rodney to come to him before he passed off Elizabeth not waning to hear Rodney go on about how they aren't about brute force like the military members. Helping the Marines move the large pieces of debris back in place, John nodded at their work once the water had stopped flowing into the section they were now in. "Let's just hope the jumper's around here…or coming to this section," John said aloud before walking over and taking Elizabeth from Rodney. He picked her up, cradling her gently in his arms. This was much easier to deal with; water was easier to walk in when he wasn't worrying about Elizabeth's head going under water.

The jumper had been waiting for them, and had even taken on a bit of water, not too much, just enough to make the floors a bit slippery. Zelenka had started to go off in Czech afraid that it would damage the jumper's circuitry, but Carson had tried to assure him that if they hadn't been electrocuted yet, then it was unlikely that the small pool of water would harm them.

"We can't be waiting here for too long. They might not know we're here," Carson explained.

"They might not even be here," Zelenka added.

"MOVE!"

Carson's ears perked at the sound of Sheppard's voice. "I think they're here." When a wave of scientists followed by Marines and then Sheppard carrying a very blue looking Weir approached, Carson tried to get everyone into the jumper before moving forward to check on Weir. "She doesn't look good at all," he commented feeling for a pulse and almost surprised by the pulse that he felt. It wasn't as weak or non-existent as he had thought it would be. "Let's get her in," he said motioning for Sheppard to move inside as well.

John carefully laid Elizabeth on the floor of the jumper and sat on his knees on one side of her watching as Carson began to pull blankets out and medical supplies he had brought along. "She's going to be alright, right Carson?" he asked desperate for some kind of hope.

"I don't know yet," Carson told him as he examined her quickly.

"She has to be okay," Rodney chimed in as he and the other scientists sat closely together trying to gain some warmth even though they were all chilled from the cold water. "She's held on for this long… I-I told her Sheppard would save us…"

John looked from Rodney and then back down at Elizabeth's still, frozen looking, cold form. "Elizabeth, can you hear me?" he asked loudly wanting to let her know he was there. Maybe it would make some kind of difference? Maybe she would keep holding on until they could get her back to Atlantis and the whole medical team and all its equipment and tools could be at Carson's disposal.

"Her core temperature is very low," Carson reported. "I dun'no think she'll make it…"

"It won't take us that long for us to get her back to Atlantis," Sheppard argued. "As soon as we get to the surface, the Daedalus can lock onto her and beam her into Atlantis or onboard the Daedalus in their infirmary. She'll make it."

Carson's forehead wrinkled and his face grim, "It's not a matter of saving her life once we get there. It's a matter of holding her on for that long. I doubt Elizabeth has much longer. It's doubtful she'd recover from this even with immediate treatment, she was just down here too long," Carson tried to explain as gently as possible.

"There has to be SOMETHING you can do for her!" John argued.

Rodney got up from his seat and walked over to them, "None of us were affected like Elizabeth was! There has to be SOMETHING you can do for her! You've GOT to!"

Carson sighed and tried to wrap Elizabeth tightly in the blankets. "The rest of ya all kept moving and stayed awake, and no doubtingly had to put up with you, Rodney… No wonder no one else could sleep…Elizabeth's probably learned to tune it out."

"HEY!"

"I need some room!" Carson yelled looking between John and Rodney. "Now both of ya, at least a meter and a half away!" he ordered needing room to think and to go through his medical kit. There was only so much he had room to pack in the bag, and suddenly he was thinking of things that he needed that he didn't have with him. He tossed a bag of saline to John, "Get this warm," he ordered. "I dun'no care if you put it under your shirt or what, but I need it warm… Maybe we can get her warmed up before her temperature drops any lower…"

John nodded quickly before doing just what Carson said. He dropped his wet vest and jacket and held it close to his chest, trying to make it warm by moving his arms up and down over it. He'd do anything to save Elizabeth…or even just to give her a chance to hang on just a bit longer. She deserved it, and he wasn't going to let her down.

TBC…


	9. The Long Wait

**Title:** Lost

**Author:** atlantis child (Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl The Wraith return to Atlantis again. Spoilers for all seasons one and two.

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Mystery & Suspense, Missing Scene

**Warnings:** Abuse, Character Death, Torture, Violence

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 9 "The Long Wait"

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I haven't felt well today, so I feel like writing now…so here it is… I apologize for any weird-adies and blame it on not feeling well.

It took them a good hour for them to transfer Elizabeth, Carson, and the ones who had been rescued to Atlantis. They ended up getting them up to the surface and having the Daedalus transporting everyone, but Sheppard and the Marines back to Atlantis. Sheppard remained behind to try to rescue any other survivors. Carson had been moving non-stop trying to keep Elizabeth's temperature from dropping any lower. Slowly warming her up was Carson's current treatment. He had been pumping her with warm IVs and that had brought up her core temperature a fair amount. Carson had also started her on a mask that brought warmed oxygen into her.

"How's she doing?" Rodney asked. He had already been cleared. Those that were in the cell he and Elizabeth were suffering from some stage of hypothermia as well. That had been treated easily enough. With some warm IV fluid and the breathing in of warmed oxygen had brought them all quickly out of it. Carson had still scheduled several check-ins with all of them, but so far Elizabeth was the main concern.

"She's still in stage three. She's still unconscious. At least her organs seem to have stopped shutting down. I'm worried about her breathing though… She's barely breathing on her own; I'm hoping the warm oxygen will help with that…" Carson said tiredly rubbing his face. "Have ya heard anything from Sheppard?"

"No, not yet… He had a couple more places to search for any more survivors…" Rodney said. "You should really get some sleep."

Shaking his head, Carson spoke up, "I'm not gonna leave here until Elizabeth is stable… You should sleep yourself… I don't need you getting any sicker…"

"I'm fine," Rodney argued.

"Now you are," he countered. "But Rodney that doesn't mean that you're fine. You still need to rest and take care of yourself."

"The city isn't exactly working at one hundred percent."

"Has it ever been?"

"No."

Carson nodded, "That's what I thought. Zelenka can take care of things for a couple days…even if you don't like it, Rodney. You need rest. The city will survive without you for a couple days. Can ya do that for me, please?" he asked wearily.

"I'll try," Rodney gave in with a frown.

"You'll do more than that," Carson argued. "You'll actually rest. Or I'll hunt you down and sedate you…"

Two days later, John was back with the Marines and they had gone back to trying to put the city back together. The Daedalus had left once they had beamed Elizabeth and the scientists back to Atlantis since Beckett had informed Caldwell that they'd need medical supplies soon. The Daedalus would be due back in about a month's time. John knew the trip would take two weeks each way, and that they'd be hurting for medical supplies by the time the Daedalus did get back.

John stopped by the infirmary four times a day once he got back. In the morning, he'd drink his coffee and just talk to her. He'd come back around a couple hours later during his lunch time and spend it with her. Around four, he'd return again for a half an hour. And then finally around ten when he'd finally eat a sandwich for dinner, he'd spend hours with her. Sometimes even fall asleep and be woken by Carson and made to go to his own quarters to sleep. Each visit he'd wish that she'd wake up to the sound of his voice. He knew it might seem silly, but if Carson said talking to her might help, then he wasn't going to argue.

"John, no sleeping in here tonight," Carson told him. "I'm going to sleep in my own bed for a couple hours…I expect you to do the same. You're the second on the list to be notified if there's any change in her condition. Even the slightest degree of increase in her core temperature," he assured.

Sighing, John nodded, "I'll go in fifteen minutes. I promise." He rested his chin against one of the palms of his hands that was turned upward. She was still not stable enough…he knew that the only reason that Carson was actually taking time to sleep was because he was starting to fall asleep at his own desk. "Elizabeth…" John said a bit sleepily. It was already past eleven, and his body was ready to sleep, but he wasn't quite ready to leave her yet. "You know everything's looking better here… I think the control room and the hallways are probably the cleanest places so far…"

Carson turned to leave knowing that John was tired, too, and that if John did fall asleep that his nurses or one of the other doctors would wake him and make him go back to his quarters. He himself had been ordered earlier that day. He had fallen asleep while he had been talking to a nurse, and had ended up ordered to sleep by another doctor. He'd have his radio on and close by while he was away from the medical bay. He just hoped that a good night's sleep (or at least a couple hours) and some food would do him wonders.

He picked up her hand, the one that wasn't secured with an IV, and rubbed it between his two hands trying to warm it up feeling that possibly maybe it could make a difference. "Elizabeth, we miss you…" he told her and then added quietly, his voice a bit pained, "I miss you… It's not the same without you around telling us what to do first… I doubt Rodney's listening to Carson, I saw him with Zelenka earlier… You know how Rodney is…"

Ten minutes later, he was interrupted by a nurse. She smiled at him, "Colonel, I'm just supposed to remind you of the time. You have five more minutes."

"Ten?" John half pleaded.

She moved her head back and forth thinking for a minute, what could she do? Say no to such a good looking guy? Let alone a colonel? "Okay…" she gave in, letting him know she was serious about this, she added, "Ten more minutes." Pointing her finger at him, she spoke up again, "I'll be back in eleven minutes and you better not be in that chair. You need sleep, too. In fact…everyone on Atlantis needs sleep…"

John gave her a smile and nodded, "Noted. And thank you."

Nodding, the nurse turned and shook her head as she left.

He groaned a bit rubbing his eyes trying to banish the sleepiness away; he wasn't ready to leave yet. "…Lizbeth," he said, his voice slurring a bit, "I shouldn't have…have left you here. It's my fault…" he whispered letting his head drop so that her hand was against his forehead. "I love you," he whispered letting tears fall. John was surprised by his words; it wasn't something that he had really thought about, it had just happened. And he wasn't ready to lose her…not when he didn't even know if she returned his affection or not…

Ever since he had become apart of the Atlantis Expedition he had been protecting Elizabeth. He remembered when Colonel Sumner had tried to explain who was in charge, and he had made it clear that he was going to listen to Elizabeth. No one had been happy, he had even thought that all the military personnel thought he was crazy…and maybe he was. Maybe he still was. It had started off at being pushed into the chance to do something great…and now…he couldn't see it any other way.

Looking up at the clock he saw his time was almost up, "I'll see you tomorrow morning," he told her before letting out a yawn. He turned, but then stopped. Turning back around, he leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you," he whispered into her ear before turning to leave once again. On his way out, he waved to the nurse who had allowed him to stay the extra five minutes with Elizabeth. To anyone else, it might have seemed silly, but he needed the time alone with her.

His walk back to his quarters seemed long, but in fact John was just sure that his fatigue was wearing on him too much. Once he was in his quarters, he stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt before collapsing onto his bed. Sleep followed quickly, it enveloped him and brought him immediately into a deep state allowing him the rest he truly needed.

TBC…


	10. Sleeping Beauty

**Title:** Lost

**Author:** atlantis child (Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl The Wraith return to Atlantis again. Spoilers for all seasons one and two.

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Mystery & Suspense, Missing Scene

**Warnings:** Abuse, Character Death, Torture, Violence

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 10 "Sleeping Beauty"

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I had a need to finish this story up. It hit me after I finished chapter nine that I needed to stay up and finish this ;) So here's two chapters instead of one of another story…

Weeks went by, and John was still making his routine visits to Elizabeth. It was hampering on his sleep though, he only ended up sleeping in a good state of REM sleep for maybe three or four hours a night. The rest of his night was filled with restless sleep in which he tossed and turned and sometimes he woke up with his eyes already open. It was a horrible feeling really, and John had already received plenty of lecturing from Carson along with a container of sleeping pills. The sleeping pills he never took, he was too afraid that he'd sleep for too long and he'd mess up his routine, he didn't want to sleep in one day and miss Elizabeth waking up.

Dragging himself up, he glared at his reflection. He had managed to get his usual messy mop shaved off a week before. He had felt the need to change. John had shocked everyone with the new hair making him look like he had just been brought into the military rather than being a lieutenant colonel. He had mainly done it because it made life easier. Taking a quick hot shower, he got out toweling off. The goal of the morning ritual was more to wake him up than anything. He moved into the bedroom area and pulled on boxers, standard grey pants, and a black t-shirt before sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling on his socks followed by his boots. He laced his belt through the loops as he made his way towards the door making sure to grab his radio gear.

Breakfast consisted of coffee and maybe a bagel with cream cheese if it happened to look appetizing at the time. This morning he ended up grabbing a muffin (he wasn't sure what kind) along with his coffee before heading to the infirmary. He hoped Carson had news…good news…he knew that the fact that Elizabeth had slipped into a coma wasn't a good thing. But at least she wasn't freezing inside; John took some comfort in that.

Carson rolled his eyes as he saw Sheppard head in, "Please do not tell me that ya are having coffee for breakfast again. What'd I say about eggs and maybe some fruit? A nice glass of milk?" he pleaded wondering how Sheppard managed not to gain weight from all the bad things he was taking into his body.

He held up the mystery muffin, "Look…it might contain some fruit…" he looked at it oddly, "Or vegetable even…"

Shaking his head, Carson argued, "Its starch…and sugar, hardly a reasonable breakfast."

Moving towards his intended destination, Elizabeth's bedside. Once there, he set his muffin and coffee on the bedside table. Sitting down in his chair, he sighed looking her over. Her hair was longer; at least he thought so… Her skin had been a sickly white color ever since Carson had brought up her internal temperature taking the blue hue from her skin. "You know, pretty soon…we're going to have to call a permanent commanding officer…" he told her. "Caldwell hasn't been pushing so much…but he's due back in a couple days… I think he's getting antsy." Picking up his coffee cup, he started to sip on his coffee. "You're not going to let him take command, are you?"

He continued with his muffin and coffee, giving Elizabeth time to think about what he had said. Or at least that was his excuse for the silence. He was drinking his coffee when a loud disruption caused him to shake his cup a bit.

"COLONEL! I THINK I HAVE SOMETHING!" Rodney practically broadcasted to the whole city as he ran into the medical bay with a folder in one hand.

"Shit," John cursed as his coffee went everywhere. His eyes widened as he noticed that some of it had gotten all over the hand he usually held. It was still hot, not even warm…hot. He didn't bring a napkin; he hadn't been smart enough to think of that and immediately started to use the sheet to wipe away the hot liquid from her hand.

"What'd you do that for?" Rodney asked shocked.

John turned towards Rodney, "NEVER sneak up on me like that!"

He held up his hands and folder in defense, "It's not my fault!"

"Turn around and leave," John said sharply. He glared at McKay, "I will be in Elizabeth's office in an hour…THEN you can tell me whatever you're all excited about." He wasn't happy that McKay had made him do that…he didn't want to hurt Elizabeth. He just hoped that it didn't burn her hand, but he wouldn't be able to look it over until McKay left.

Putting on a hurt expression, Rodney dropped his hand and grumbled as he trudged out of the medical bay.

Finding some paper towels, John used them to clean up the spill and threw away the mess before going back to the chair and sitting with Elizabeth. He carefully lifted her hand and looked it over. There was a slight pink mark where the coffee had hit it. Frowning he kissed it gently feeling bad. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "McKay scared the hell out of me…"

He rubbed her hand absentmindedly. He had done it so often that it was something that he did unconsciously. His hand would support hers and his thumb would make small circles on the top of hers. When he heard a soft whimper, he stopped and then stared down at her hand and noticed his thumb over the burn.

Reaching up he smoothed her hair down on one side, "I'm sorry…I didn't real—" he stopped when he realized that he had never heard Elizabeth let out any noise since they had brought her home. "Elizabeth?" he asked running his hand along her cheek. "I'm here…" He watched as her eyes fluttered open and then closed again. "Elizabeth…c'mon and stay awake for a minute for me," he pleaded.

"Mjohn?" she mumbled turning her head one way before turning it back towards John's voice and opening her eyes again. It took her a minute to focus and to adjust to the light, but once she did she saw him looking at her. The smile on his face was one that she didn't recognize. "Wha?" she mumbled reaching up and rubbing her eyes with the only hand she could get to respond.

Grinning, John leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Morning sleeping beauty," he whispered. "We've missed you," he told her louder and his voice more enthusiastic. "It's about time you wake up…"

"How long?" she asked not able for her brain to cooperate enough to complete the sentence.

"A while…" John said realizing he wasn't even sure how long Elizabeth had been in the medical bay unconscious. "But the important thing is that you're back…."

She looked at him oddly, "I was gone?"

He smiled, "I'm just happy that you're back…" John added as he sat back down in his chair, "And before Caldwell decided to make himself king."

Elizabeth tugged at her other arm, and then looked down to see that it had been secured with a brace and then tied to the side of the bed, apparently to keep the IV intact. Looking back over at John she studied him, he looked tired and worn, "You look horrible, John."

"You should see Carson."

Carson poked his head in hearing his name, "Did ya call me?" he asked hurrying over and then saw that Elizabeth was awake. "Ah, you are finally awake!" he exclaimed happy about it. "It's about time, lass." He turned to John, "What was our agreement about telling each other about improvements?"

John shrugged, "So…I wanted her to myself before you decided to examine her."

Looking back at Elizabeth, Carson smiled down at her, "Aye lass, John has been here everyday…for hours each day… I think he's got my own staff better trained than I do…"

Smirking John just shrugged when Elizabeth looked over at him, "What can I say? I negotiate…I learned it from you."

Elizabeth gave him a small smile, "Why don't you go and find out what Rodney was yelling about?" she suggested as her brain finally came online for her. Everything had been hard to communicate and to get out, but now…now the fuzz was coming out. She remembered the yelling and shouting and the pain on her hand. She remembered John apologizing to her. "Carson's going to throw you out anyways," she said.

John smiled at her and then squeezed her hand, "I'll check on you later. Lunch time," he promised before leaving. He was just glad that she was awake…

"John?" she called after he had taken a couple steps away. "What happened to the hair?" she asked curiously looking at him. It had taken her a while, but she had finally noticed why he had looked so odd.

Sighing, John ran his hand over his shaved head, feeling just the small pricks of the short hairs, "Yeah…I'm letting it grow back." He shot her a bright smile, "It's just not the same…"

Carson moved into Elizabeth's way so she couldn't see John anymore and then proceeded to fuss over her. She wasn't exactly sure what he was saying or anything, but she knew that she was happy to be back. The cold dark lonely place she had been in was no where Elizabeth wanted to return back to. She couldn't wait to finally check on everyone and to catch up on everything she had missed out on.

The End.


End file.
